


Landslide

by blackvelvet73



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvet73/pseuds/blackvelvet73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been married for just over a year, and have just welcomed a new baby into the picture! Sherlock doubts his abilities as a father, John of course has unwavering faith, and Hamish is just an adorable mini-Sherlock! Fluff, fluff, fluff, and some more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER attempt at any sort of fanfiction. So please, go easy on me! I've dabbled in writing before, but haven't ever tried something like this, but I just love Sherlock so much and parentlock is my absolute favorite! I got so tired of looking for good parentlock fics, that I finally decided I would just try my hand at writing my own. 
> 
> This is just a sort of beginning, to see where I can take Sherlock and John with their son. I may make this just a prologue since it is really quite short and just sort of an aimless drabble. 
> 
> I hope I end up with a good plot for this, if not I may leave it as a one-shot and try a different approach! We shall see I suppose. 
> 
> Its not Brit-picked, and it really hasn't been proofread by anyone other than me so feel free to pick out any mistakes. I hope that I can add more to this though and somehow end up with a really lovely parentlock that satisfies me and hopefully some of you others! 
> 
> Enjoy (:

“John, please. I don’t know how to make him stop crying.” 

Sherlock held out the screaming bundle with a grimace. It was his first attempt at trying to calm their son down since he had been home and he had so far been unsuccessful. John took the baby from Sherlock’s arms and held him close, cooing softly at him. 

“Shhhh, Hamish don’t cry love, its okay.” Sherlock watched him curiously. Since they had brought Hamish home, John had been able to effortlessly keep him quiet, using soft murmurings and delicate touches to dispel his tears. He supposed that it was his caring nature; he was a doctor after all. It didn't matter how he did it, it never failed to amaze Sherlock that he had had the pleasure of marrying such a gentle and loving man. 

John glanced up at Sherlock when Hamish's cries ceased, giving him a guilty smile. 

"I'm sorry he didn't quiet down for you, Sherlock." he said. 

Sherlock shook his head slightly. "It's fine, you're much better with him than I am." 

At that, John frowned. He knew that Sherlock was doubting his own abilities to be a good father, but seeing the flash of despair in his eyes left him reeling. He hadn't realized just how badly Sherlock had thought of his own potential as a father until they had actually brought Hamish home. 

"Sherlock. Hamish is only a week old and we've only had five days with him here in the flat. Babies cry, and they cry a lot. It doesn't necessarily mean that you're doing anything wrong, its just that he's fussy right now. He's adjusting to his new surroundings and to us. He is going to warm up to you, love, promise." John smiled at Sherlock, hoping that he had said the right thing to make the man feel at least a little bit better. Sherlock was hard to comfort because his mind tended to move so quickly to disprove anything that John said. 

John shifted Hamish in his arms. 

"Would you like to take him back to his crib?" he asked. Sherlock nodded hesitantly and took the baby from his husband's arms. Hamish gave a small mewling sound at the slight disturbance, causing Sherlock's eyes to widen slightly in fear that Hamish would start crying again. Sherlock adjusted the baby to fit as best he could in his long arms, relaxing when it was clear that the baby wouldn't start fussing again. He looked down at Hamish, still marveling at the size of him; he was so small and fragile, Sherlock felt sure that he would accidentally do something to hurt him. He felt John standing next to him, and when he finally managed to tear his eyes off of Hamish, he found the doctor smiling reassuringly at him. Sherlock returned the smile, still hesitantly, but more confident than he had been a few moments ago. 

"He looks just like you, you know." John said with amazement evident in his voice. Sherlock scoffed at that. 

"He may have my hair, but his eyes and nose are distinctly yours."

"No. His eyes are most definitely from you." 

Sherlock glared at John, who only smiled back at him tenderly. 

"We'll have this discussion at a later time, when his eyes are actually open and I can prove it to you." Sherlock stated. 

John rolled his eyes, but acquiesced for the time being. "Lets get him in his crib then, shall we?" 

Sherlock carefully began moving towards the crib. When he arrived at its side, he looked at John and said, "I'll be joining you in bed shortly." 

John looked at him for a long moment, but silently left Sherlock with Hamish. 

Sherlock looked down at the tiny being in his arms. He looked him over, unable to deduce anything from Hamish. He was so unfamiliar with babies, and despite the fact that Hamish was his own son, it was practically impossible for him to understand anything about him. He was reminded of his first meeting with The Woman, the only other human being who had perplexed him. Hamish was different though, Sherlock knew. He was only a week old, and had barely had time to interact with the world. Sherlock knew this was what made him different; the child's complete innocence. It was unnerving knowing that he was responsible for someone so impressionable. 

Hamish shifted in his arms, and Sherlock took the opportunity to lay him down in the crib without disturbing his slumber. He carefully adjusted the child's wrappings, and ran two fingers gently through the thick black curls on his head. The curls were soft as could be, pulling and releasing with the movements of his fingers. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead before leaving the room to join his husband in bed. 

John was curled up under the covers when Sherlock entered the bedroom, and Sherlock immediately climbed under to join him in his warm cocoon. John jolted awake and smiled when he realized that Sherlock had joined him. Before he had a chance to say anything, Sherlock had pressed his mouth over John's, his lips and tongue teasing and pulling, teeth nibbling when he felt John smile beneath his lips. Sherlock pulled away just then with a simple proclamation. 

"I love you, John."

John's breath hitched in his throat ever so slightly. Hearing those words from Sherlock's lips was a rare gift; Sherlock rarely spoke about his feelings, and the occasions in which Sherlock did, John always felt his heart flutter and skip. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's dark curls.

"What brought that on?" John asked, pleasure evident in his voice. 

"You could say it back you know." Sherlock teased. 

"You know that I love you too, Sherlock. More than I could ever put into words, more than you will ever know." John's grip in Sherlock's hair tightened as he pulled the detective in for another kiss, this one more passionate and filled with emotion. Sherlock sighed against his lips, shifting impossibly closer to John, fingertips moving to flutter about John's neck. Their tongues slowly moved together in perfect synchrony as each man attempted to pour all their love into the kiss. 

John pulled away and rested his forehead against Sherlock's. "We had better get some sleep while we still can." John said and Sherlock smirked and simply nodded his head. He wrapped his long limbs around the doctor and rested his head on his shoulder, prepared to grasp a few hours of sleep while he still could. John absently ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair until sleep quickly took them both under.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kind of ends abruptly, and I may edit that later, but probably not. 
> 
> I promise there will be some more soon! 
> 
> (:


End file.
